


The Pirate Queen's Favorite Treasure

by intrvrtd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Casual lovers, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Public Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrvrtd/pseuds/intrvrtd
Summary: Captain Isabela the Pirate Queen of the Eastern Seas has a couple of conflicts with Hawke's family, and a debaucherous night at the Hanged Man all while grappling with the strange feelings the sarcastic rogue Hawke is stirring up inside her
Relationships: Male Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	1. Ambushed By His Mother

Isabela woke up staring at the ceiling of the master bedroom of the Amell Estate, she was still quite groggy from the last nights festivities at the Hanged Man. She rolled over and stared at the sleeping form next to her, she watched Hawke’s slow and steady breaths and restrained herself from waking him and going for another round. It was already morning and she preferred to sneak out of Hawke’s house before he wakes, the temptation was difficult to resist as she softly stepped out of the bed and she noticed Hawke was _**hard**_. “No! She scolded herself I have to go, things with Hawke are already getting messy enough as it is” they frequently ended up in eachothers beds either here or at Isabela’s room at the Hanged Man, she even began receiving her mail at the Amell Estate. As she put on her daggers and was about to climb back out the window to make her escape she took one last look at Hawke and sighed.

_It was just supposed to be a little fun, he was confident, sarcastic, devilishly fun, and Maker what a body! Then he went and fought the arishok for me, the sight of Hawke driving his daggers into the arishok’s neck drew heat to her face and made her smallclothes damp. I’m falling for Hawke, this is a problem._

As she finished climbing out the window and down the side of the house she felt a bit foolish, “sneaking out of a lovers window at my age” she smiled to herself and remembered that day when she had asked Hawke why he hadn’t given her a key after finding out Varric had one, his reply was “what and rob of you of the joy of breaking into my home” she smiled at the thought of how well Hawke knew her. Besides there wasn’t really any other option for Isabela, if she went out the front door she would have certainly woke up Hawke’s mabari Shadow and then there was always the chance of running into Bodahn or Leandra, Hawke’s mother. “Nah the window is the only way” she muttered to herself, her thoughts were interrupted by someone else’s presence in the estate’s garden.

“Good morning Isabela” Leandra smiled

“Oh Leandra good morning, I didn’t realize you were already awake” Isabela nervously said

“Maker you’re looking at me like I’m a Chantry Mother and I’m about to scold you” Leandra laughed

“Well I know most mothers would approve of their son being acquainted with a pirate” Isabela honestly replied

_pirate, slattern, all around free spirit who would do nothing but get her son in trouble, yes simply leaving it at pirate was the best choice_

Leandra looked sad for a moment then began speaking “actually I was down here waiting for you, I knew this was how you left the estate in the mornings”

“you were waiting for me?” Isabela knew where this was going but she wasn’t ashamed and she knew Hawke wasn’t either so she got a bit defensive “look Hawke is an adult if he wants to spend his time with someone like me that’s his choice” she bitterly said and instantly regretted it, Leandra had always been kind, even to her, she should have known she wasn’t going to be judgmental about whatever she had going with her son.

“No, no, no you misunderstand, I promise you Isabela I’m not angry, by any chance has Garrett ever told you about his father?” Leandra asked

Isabela dropped her defenses and took a seat next to her in the garden “no Hawke never talked much about his father at all, I know he died years ago and that’s why Hawke initially got into to smuggling to provide for the family”

Leandra nodded “all that is true, but I’m not surprised he hasn’t said much else about his father, he was very hurt when he passed and I know my son simply prefers to not talk about it to make it easier on himself” she continued “his father’s name was Malcolm, he was a mercenary and an apostate.”

Isabela sat in silence and Hawke’s mother went on to say “we fell in love, he lived his life on his own terms and did whatever struck his fancy, needless to say I was enraptured with him very quickly. I knew my family would never approve, my father had arranged a marriage to Comte De Launcet, but I was already in love with Malcolm. I knew my father would never accept Malcolm he wasn’t noble and he was an apostate as well but I didn’t care, I left everything behind and took off for an exciting but uncertain future with him, something I never regretted” a soft sad smile came across Leandra’s face

“Which brings me to what I wanted to discuss with you Isabela” Leandra stated and Isabela was growing more nervous as she spoke “Since Garrett has become Champion of Kirkwall and heir to the Amell line every noble house in Kirkwall with a daughter has been trying to arrange a marriage with Garrett” Leandra stated quiet matter of factly

“I see” was all Isabela managed as she began to realize his mother may understand all too well what's going on between her and Hawke 

“This has been difficult for me since Garrett refuses to even discuss the issue with me at all, and he has shown no interest in any of the prospective women that have been brought to his attention. So Isabela I come to you for advice now, I won’t pretend to know what’s going on between you and my son and I promise you that I am not judging you, I hope you know I would never do that my dear. In fact it’s obvious how happy you seem to make my son thats all I care about” Leandra was once again smiling

“Really?” Isabela asked

“Yes I’m his mother, I can tell he has been much happier recently, now I’m certainly not asking if you and Garrett are getting married but I simply want to know should I stop trying to arrange a marriage for him with someone else?” Leandra asked almost looking hopeful, which made no sense to Isabela at all

“No! I understand as heir to the Amell line you’re doing the right thing trying to find him a proper wife, you should talk to him about it I’m sure he’ll come around” Isabela said trying to hide the sadness in her voice as she walked towards the gate

“If you’re sure” Leandra replied

Isabela paused as she was about to step through the gate that led back into Hightown “actually I’d prefer it if you stopped trying to arrange a marriage for him” she said while staring down at her own feet

“Of course my dear, and if any of Kirkwall’s nobility inquires to Garrett’s marital status I will simply tell them arrangements have already been made with a merchant family in Antiva” Leandra replied regaining her normal warm smile

Isabela smiled back at the beautiful lie his mother came up with and asked “would you mind **not** mentioning any of this to Hawke?” Isabela sheepishly asked

“I wouldn’t dream of it” Leandra grinned and turned away back to her rose garden

_I knew this was all very selfish, I told Hawke that I would never marry again and I meant it, but that didn’t mean I was willing to watch him get married to some snobbish noblewoman, I shrugged I’m the Pirate Queen of the Eastern Seas its my job to be selfish. I also decided that tonight Hawke would be staying with me in my room at the Hanged Man, I’ll be avoiding his place for the next few days for sure…_

_The pirate queen strutted and made her way back down to Lowtown_


	2. A Night On The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirate queen finally gets her ship and her first order of business is to offer Hawke an irresistible position, and it all leads to a drunken night at the Hanged Man

It was late in the evening, in a couple of hours the sun would be rising over Kirkwall, but the festivities in the Hanged Man were still going strong. Isabela decided tonight was a night worth celebrating, after several years stuck in Kirkwall she finally had a ship again.

**SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER**

The plan itself was insanity, allowing herself to be caught by Castillon’s men, something she never would have agreed to normally but she knew Hawke wouldn’t let anything happen to her, she trusted him completely, with her life in this case and that fact frightened her. With Hawke’s help they tricked Castillon into a trap and despite both Hawke and Isabela’s urge to kill the slaver, Isabela saw an opportunity to get herself a new ship, and Hawke reluctantly agreed since he knew how much getting new ship meant to her. They talked as they made their way down to the docks to take a look at the _Sirens Call 2_

_Maker I’m going to have to come up with a better name than that. She looked over the ship a two-mast brigantine and square -main topsail it was a grand ship truly fitting for a pirate queen. I looked over at Hawke this wouldn’t have been possible without him, for the first time in years nothing could stop me from leaving Kirkwall, well almost nothing._

“The ship is fantastic Isabela! I take it you’ll be leaving us now?” he asked doing a poor job of trying to look happy for her

“Well not quite yet, to my surprise I’ve grown a bit attached to some of the people here in Kirkwall” as she kicked a small pebble into the water

_Oh balls I may as well just ask him_

“It occurs to me now that I have this ship I’m going to need a crew, I’ll need somebody I can trust, who has my back no matter how bad things get…” she paused “any chance I could convince you to leave this all behind and run away with me?” she asked clearly nervous

“Ha! It will be you and me, side by side chasing the horizon” Hawke beamed

“I can’t think of anywhere I'd rather be” the emotions began spilling out of Isabela’s mouth

_Fuck it, I’m already knee dip in the shit at this point_

“I’m falling for you Hawke, I want to be with you, I mean really be with you, just tell me, is there a chance after all these years that you still want that too?” she asked with her voice starting to tremble

“I’ve been waiting years to hear that Bela, I’ve never stopped wanting you” he replied

_I pulled him in and kissed passionately, forcefully, my tongue entered his mouth with desperation as we stood on the docks staring out at the open sea_

**PRESENT TIME AT THE HANGED MAN**

Isabela was at the bar grabbing the next round of drinks and looked back at the table where Hawke, Varric, and a couple of locals played wicked grace. She found herself staring across the bar at them as Hawke flashed that adorable grin of his slammed his cards down and laughed as he pulled in all the coins from the center of the table. The two locals grumbled and walked away, it was getting late and Isabela figured they had gotten tired of losing all their coin to Hawke and Varric, she grinned at him as she walked back to the table swaying her hips in a way that would always get Hawke’s attention. All of their friends were there earlier tonight celebrating Isabela’s new ship but only the three of them remained, Varric very accurately described the rest of their friends as “lightweights”. While Hawke stepped out to take a piss Isabela pulled Varric aside and told him about her plans with Hawke, she was genuinely excited and had to tell somebody.

The trio slammed their mugs together in a toast and Varric stared at Hawke and finally asked “so when you were you going to tell me that you were planning on running off with Rivaini?” he asked

“I wasn’t really sure to be quite honest, I was dreading telling you, I didn’t really want to deal with a crying dwarf begging me to stay because he would be so utterly lost without me” Hawke smugly replied

“True, once I’m alone tonight my tears will flow” Varric sarcastically shot back “but seriously I’m happy for the two of you, as the professional storyteller here let me just say it could really go one of two ways, happily ever after sailing off into the setting sun, or an absolute disaster where the two of you will nearly get eachother killed because you won’t have me there to pull your asses out of the fire” he paused “either way I’m sure it won’t be boring” Varric said genuinely

“Ah your approval was all I was waiting for Varric” Hawke retorted

“Wait a minute Hawke do you even know anything about sailing?” Varric asked

“Nope, I know quite a bit about smuggling though, and well Bela will teach me the rest, I’m sure in no time I’ll make a fine _first mate_ ” Hawke said glancing over at Isabela

Isabela had been quietly watching the interaction between Hawke and Varric but his last word nearly made her spit out her whiskey in shock “ **FIRST MATE**?!?!? You can’t be serious Hawke, every time you open your mouth I’m convinced how little you actually know about being a sailor, first mate is literally the worst job on the ship” she stated “it’s all the work without any of the perks of being captain” she scoffed “besides I have another position in mind for you Hawke” she gave a mischievous smile and licked her lips

“Oh well I never said no to any position with you before Bela, so what is it you had in mind?” Hawke said returning the same mischievous smile that Isabela gave him

“Simple you’re going to be my cabin boy!” she answered with a devilish look in her eyes as she glanced over Hawke’s body

“Cabin boy?” Hawke asked as he raised an eyebrow “As you said I’m no sailor so I’m not familiar with the duties of a cabin boy, perhaps you could enlighten me” Hawke coyly stated

“It’s really quite simple as my cabin boy it will be your job to attend to _**all**_ of your captain’s needs _**thoroughly**_ , I’m very confident it’s a job you will excel at” she ran her fingers under his chin and gave his beard a little tug

“I must say captain your offer is very tempting, but I still think under your direct supervision I could be turned into a fine first mate” Hawke paused watching Isabela’s eyes intently “what do you say to a small wager Bela?” he asked

“What did you have in mind sweetness?” she asked playfully

Hawke pulled out two small daggers from his chest pockets, one with a green handle and one with a red handle and walked over to the target board on the wall “it’s simple we each get one throw, blindfolded, and whoever is closer to the bullseye wins” he paused “oh and Varric will blindfold us both to make sure it’s fair” he finished

“So if you win you get to be my first mate?” Isabela laughed at the thought of Hawke even winning this little contest “and what do I get when I win?” she asked

“When you win? My My, I like your confidence what would you like?” he asked

“If I win, tonight you will walk from the Hanged Man all the way back to your estate in Hightown completely naked” she beamed

“AGREED” Hawke said without hesitation

“Uhm Hawke are sure this is a good idea?” Varric tried to interject

Hawke leaned down and whispered to Varric “please she’s good but I’m better this will be easy” he laughed

“Whatever you say Hawke” Varric replied

Both Hawke and Isabela were blindfolded and Varric flipped a coin and decided Isabela would go first, Hawke stated once more “ok no peeking”

“Please Hawke, I’m hurt that you would even suggest I would cheat” she said seductively

Isabela lifted her blindfold slightly, just enough to see, it was clear that Hawke hadn’t moved his at all and she gave Varric a little wink and the dwarf just smiled and shook his head. Isabela threw her dagger landing just outside the bullseye, nearly a perfect shot. She slid her blindfold back down and said “ok sweetness your turn” she teased. Hawke threw his dagger confidently and yanked off his blindfold ready to gloat about his victory. He was stunned to see his dagger being on the outside of the board nowhere near the bullseye and Isabela’s near the center.

“Sweet Maker what a throw” he said dejectedly “well I’m a man of my word, here Varric I’ll need you to hold onto these I’m honestly afraid what Bela may do with them” Hawke quickly stripped off his armor and daggers and handed them to Varric

“Oh my” was all Isabela managed to get out

“Well enjoy your prize my dear” as a fully nude Hawke confidently marched out of the Hanged Man

“Uhm we should probably follow him home, just to make sure he makes it there in one piece” Varric mulled over

“Varric if you want to stare at Hawke’s ass just say so” Isabela teased

“Andraste’s tits NO! That’s the last thing I want to see but the Coterie have been after Hawke for a bit now and I’d hate for them to catch him in this state” Varric said with some genuine concern in his voice for his friend

“Fine, fine besides who knows who Hawke will bump into on his way home, I planned to follow him from a distance and enjoy the show anyway” she smiled “let’s go Varric”

As the pair stepped out of the Hanged Man they quickly spotted Hawke walking up the stairs that led out of Lowtown and into the Hightown markets. They ran quickly to catch up and then spotted a guard walking towards Hawke so Isabela and Varric quickly ducked into an empty merchant stand to watch the encounter play out.

“Guardsman Donnic good to see you! Lovely evening for a stroll wouldn’t you say?” Hawke announced

“Serah Hawke? A bit underdressed for a stroll wouldn’t you say?” Donnic asked mildly irritated, Hawke and his friend’s antics were nothing new to him but he still found them irritating

“Not at all my good man, nothing like the fresh sea breeze against your skin, well I’d love to stay and chat but I must get home, give my regards to Aveline” he patted Donnic on the shoulder and continued on his way to the Amell Estate

Varric and Isabela were still crouched down in the vacant merchant stand, both with their hands over their mouths holding in their laughter as they watched the scene unfold. Isabela was very tempted to begin following Donnic since she was certain that he was heading straight to Aveline to report that Hawke was strolling nude through the streets, nothing would have pleased her more than watching Aveline’s head explode as she received the news but she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from Hawke’s naked body and continued following him into Hightown. It may have been due to the very late hour but Hawke went largely unnoticed until he was near his home, as he entered the square a pair of Chantry sisters were descending the steps and saw him.

“By the love of Andratse!!!” one of the sisters gasped as she covered her eyes and “You horrid man!!!!!” the other sister said in anger

Isabela and Varric’s sides were beginning to hurt from holding in their laughter at Hawke’s shameless public display, this entire night had gone better than Isabela had hoped for, she had won the wager Hawke was going to be her cabin boy and she got to watch him stroll through the streets of Kirkwall wearing nothing but a smile. The pair reigned in their fun and planned to return Hawke’s clothes as he was nearing the entrance to the Amell Estate. All in all Isabela was quite pleased how well Hawke went along with this

_He always does things like this, he is so quick to throw caution to the wind and just do whatever is fun, damn the consequences, Maker I love that about him_

Isabela stopped dead in her tracks at the entrance to Hawke’s house holding his clothes “Wait… Love that about him?”

_I suppose I am falling in love with that wonderful fool, well I won’t tell him that, I can’t, I just can’t_

“I’ll take it from here Varric” Isabela said as she took the rest of Hawke’s gear from Varric

“Sure thing Rivaini” he replied

Isabela entered Hawke’s home and the first thing she saw was his smug grin “I can’t believe you actually went through with that” she laughed

“I am a man of my word” he replied

As Varric walked away from the Amell Estate he heard one final line from Isabela

“Hmmmm… Well even though you stripped completely, I see you still have one dagger, let’s get upstairs and you can show me how good you are with it” Isabela said seductively

"Aye-Aye Captain” was Hawke’s only reply

Varric simply grinned and walked back to his room at the Hanged Man “what a night” he mumbled

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are welcome.


End file.
